Shinjo Haruko
Shinjo Haruko was the daughter of Shinjo Yokatsu and sister to Shinjo Yasamura and Shinjo Shono. Way of the Unicorn, p. 62 Her mother was Shinjo Chibokiko. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 43 Childhood In 1115 Imperial Histories, p. 127 a seven years old Haruko and her brother Shono, two years younger, were part of a caravan to the lands of the Lion Clan. The caravan was attacked by bandits who fought the samurai caravan guards. Their governess Iuchi Shoan fled from the bandits with a child under each arm. She was not fast enough and the bandits caught up with her. She protected the children with the spell Castle of Water while the remaining bushi dispatched their assailants. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 75 Shoan was granted by Yokatsu with the Horiuchi family. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 300 Training Haruko met Hiruma Todori at Shinjo lands, being Todori a student of the Far Runner Dojo. She taught Todori painting, and Todori eventually fell in love, intended to marry her. She never knew it, because Todori was reclaimed by his Daimyo to become sensei of the First Strike Dojo. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Lady Shinjo's Return During the War Against the Shadow Haruko was beside her brother Shono, who served as the commander of Exile's Road Watchtower. From this post they were some of the first Unicorn to witness Shinjo's return to Rokugan. During the meeting with the Kami she began to slaughter Shono's kin, claiming they were Kolat. Shono could not believe this and nearly attacked Shinjo, but his hand was stayed by Haruko. The Shinjo family was removed from power, and Haruko guessed her father would never return, exposed as another of the kolat traitors. Hidden Emperor, pp. 51-52 Imperial Legionnaire She was the highest ranking Unicorn in the Imperial Legions, where she served as shireikan. Haruko had a standing invitation to the Emperor's Winter Court. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 72 Shinjo Shono Haruko never resented that her father appointed her younger brother, Shono, as his heir instead of her. She had devoted her life to returning her family to greatness and feels that she could best do this behind the scenes, leaving Shono to his own duties. She frequently worked on his behalf. It was Haruko who was behind Shono's marriage to Moto Genki and Haruko who suggested Moto Chagatai promoted her brother to lead the Junghar. Natsume In 1168 Shinjo Natsume was accused by three Unicorn samurai for some misdeed and Shono made him a ronin. Her brother Shono had engineered it to start the rebuilding of the Legion of Two Thousand without being linked to the Unicorn Clan. Shono funded Natsume for the purposed task. A Legion Reborn, by Nancy Sauer Hostage to the Crab In an agreement between Unicorn and Crab Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, Haruko would be kept in Crab lands under the guard of the Hiruma family to ensure good relations and continued friendship between both clans. The Unicorn would host Toritaka Kaiketsu, heir of the Toritaka family, under the guard of the Moto family. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 14 She later return to Unicon lands. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire When in 1171 the Army of Fire threatened Shiro Shinjo she took care of her niece Shinjo Min-Hee, who was sent to her at the court at Shiro Moto. Plague The Imperial Court was nearly emptied when many delegations departed after the plague struck the Imperial City. Haruko heard Kakita Taminoko and Doji Odaka slandering those who fell to the sickness. She became angry for blaming on innocents, and quickly turned her attention to the Phoenix courtier Asako Kanta, whose clan was tending a high Crane courtier affected by the plague, while the Horiuchi family had been put to the torch without intervention of the Phoenix healers. Far From the Front, by Rusty Priske See also * Shinjo Haruko/Meta External Links * Shinjo Haruko (Winds of Change) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Unicorn Clan Members